Anyone But Me
by siberian-emerald
Summary: Ken took a pity for a target in one mission that caused him to nearly ruined the next mission. Aya was furious and made the brunette felt very guilty. Now Ken was very afraid of made Aya angry that he never want to be near him anymore.
1. Prologue

Anyone But Me

Disclaimer : I OWN Weiss!!! Er.. I mean... I want to Own Weiss...

Warnings : rather OOC, rather long stories, shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read

Time Line : After Takatori's death and before Gluhen.

Prologue 

"Siberian, your status?"

"Heading for the target now"

"Good... Hurry up, we just have 7 minutes left"

"Roger"

One figure that covered by the darkness ran soundlessly through the small passage. He stopped in front of one door, prepared his weapon, then bursted inside.

A man that had been staying inside the room turned when he heard the noise. He paled quickly when he saw what was waiting for him.

"W,who...who are you?!!!" He stammered panicly while his hand tried to find anything he can used to protect his life.

"Your death angel," The figure said while he approached the now very terrified man slowly.

"W,what the hell do you want to do with me?!!". Now he had already grabbed his gun and tried to pointed the gun to his 'death angel' with his shaking hands.

"Helping you to pay your sins," he answered and in one smooth motion, he threw the man's gun. His claws had already swung to the man's chest.

"Wait!! Please..." Suddenly the man begged. The claws' owner stopped his action in the mid-air.

"I, I know I can't beg for my life..." the man started, "just... I have one request for you..." He stared at his 'death angel' pleadingly. The man didn't react, so he continued his words. "af, after this... could you...give that..." He pointed a pink doll at the corner of his desk. "...to my daughter? Please?"

His 'death angel' in front of him didn't budge, but his claws had been ready to take the action.

The man sat down and closed his eyes... Ready for his own death. He didn't even screamed when the sharp claws ripped his skin and splashed his blood to his own body.

"...just...please..." He tried to speak for the last time, '...tell her... I love her..." then he's gone to the new place he's belong to.

The man who killed him stared blankly for a moment. Then he looked at the pink doll that lied innocently with it eyes stared at the dead man.

"Siberian!! What are you doing? Hurry up and go!!" The voice on his ear pulled his mind back to his body. He quickly grabbed the pink doll and ran, hoped that the blood didn't stained the doll.

Tbc...

note : Death angel – well... I can't find any word other than this... anyone can suggest anything?

Author's Note :

Fiuhhh... my second fic!!! At last... After I posted my first fic here, I realized that it really really sucks... so well... I paused writing for a while... I hope this fic is better than the first one... I hope you don't mind if my grammar is bad and my vocabulary is too... that's because English isn't my first language and I will learn it more, I guess...

And I'm sorry if the prologue doen't give anything or not interesting at all... I promise it will more interesting in later chapters.

Uhm... and please give me your _reviews_... and tell me if I should continue it or not because I'm not really sure if this fic is good enough --. Even if you just want to comment my bad grammar... just please review me okey? Thank you so muuuccccchhhhh!!!!


	2. My Guiltiness

Anyone But Me

Disclaimer: Can I own Weiss? Pleaseeeee......

Warnings: Angst, rather looooooong, rather OOC, shounen-ai

Thank you for my reviewers:

**Amasaki Reyoko : **Thank you for reviewing me. you're my first reviewer, you know. so am I updating it fast enough? Keep reviewing. Thanx

**darkfireofforbiddensouls : **Well... I try my best so the story will be more interesting than the summary... And I hope you won't be disappointed with what coming next. However, I think it's more interesting than chap 1...Please keep reading and Reviewing.

**Sachiko V : **Well... I think this chapter will be a little bit long... so I hope you will be satisfied. But, I like to leaving someone in suspense!! So, tell me please if this chapter makes you suspense enough. I'll try to leave a cliff hangover in next chapter. Kay? Sangkyuu for reviewing!!

'...' : thoughts 

"..." : speaking

...: small flashback

... : big flashback oO

My Guiltiness 

Ken walked hesitantly toward a big house's gate in front of him. His hands clutched at the pink doll tightly. He took a deep breath and pushed the bell-button1.

Flashback2

"Siberian, what took you so long?!" Bombay's voice greeted him as soon as he came out from the building. The brunette just shrugged. "Mission accomplish," He said to his leader who nodded, the he walked away.

The older blonde eyed him surprisedly, "Oi, Kenken, you... holding a doll?" He asked and raised his eyebrows

"Balinese, no name in the mission," A deep voice answered3 first before he looked up at the brunette. "Siberian, what's that?" He asked.

The brunette lift the doll (that fortunately didn't stained by any blood), "As Balinese said, a doll. Can't you see?"

"What for?" Their leader asked again.

Ken shrugged. "None of your business"

The redhead glared at him for a moment, but then he just turned around and headed for his Porsche, "Mission accomplished. Go home"

The other three nodded and started to head to their own vehicle. After made sure that both of 2 older members of Weiss had already entered their cars, Ken spoke up.

"Ne, Omi..."

"Huh?" The younger boy looked up.

"I...I need your help..." He whispered

"What?"

Ken stared down at the doll he held. "Can you give the target's address for me?"

Omi paused for a while, studied his friend expression. "He asked you to give the doll to his family?"

"Uhm.. yeah... His daughter. I, I think it's okay...after all...this is the last gift from her father..." Ken explained it hesitantly. "And I have made sure that he didn't put anything in it4..."

"...but, you don't have to help me if you don't want to," He added quickly. "Aya will be mad if he knows I do this, and I don't want to get you into the trouble too.."

The blonde boy just smiled at his best friend. "Daijobu Ken-kun. He won't know. I'll give you the address later".

Ken's smile lit up. "Thank you nee... Omittchi"

End of Flashback

One woman came out and approached him. She eyed him suspiciously. 'May I know, who are you?" She asked.

"I, ehm... I am Taki-san's friend..." The brunette lied. 'Yeah... I'm a friend who killed him... Nice to meet you' he thought bitterly.

The woman eyed him again, but less suspicious this time. "And your business here?"

'Good' Ken thought while his hand lift the doll he had been carried. 'just give it to her, the leave. Faster, better'

"Taki-san asked me o give this to...his daughter" He said and extended the doll to the woman.

When she saw the pink doll the brunette showed her, her expression changed instantly. "P, please come in..." She said hurriedly and opened the gate.

"E, eto...I'm fine! I, I just want to give this to Taki-san daughter and go... I have another business..." Ken restrained her hand quickly.

The woman stared at him for a moment before nodded. "I understand. Please wait here. I'll get ojou-chan," She said and ran into the house.

"E, eh demo..." He didn't have an opportunity to prevent her. The brunette sighed and leaned to the gate, waited for her to come out again. "Just a little bit more... After I'll leave immediately..." he murmured to himself.

It wasn't took her a long time to come out. Now, she brought one little girl with her. When Ken saw her, a pang of guilt instantly hit his heart.

"Ojou-chan, Greet this nii-san.. He's your father's friend" The woman said to the little girl.

"Tou-chan no tomodachi?" she looked up at Ken innocently, "Konnichiwa onii-san!" She greeted him cutely.

"Ko, konnichiwa..." The guilt inside Ken's heart grew bigger.

"Ojou-chan, he brings you a present. See?" The woman said again and made the little girl brighten instantly

"Hontou ka?" She said happily and smiled widely to the brunette.

"Eh...yeah...actually, your father is the one who bought it... he asked me to give it to you," He said and faked a smile. "Here..." He gave it to the little girl

"Yay!!" She bounced while her hands hugged the doll tightly. "Tou-chan is the best!! He never forgets to bring me presents when he goes to work! Right?" She asked the woman who actually her nanny.

"Yes...ojou-chan..." She said and smiled a little.

The little girl turned back and faced Ken. Then she stared at him with her very-innocent-eyes. "Nee.. nii-san, can you tell Tou-chan that I like the doll very much but, I loved tou-chan very much better than the doll... so can Tou-chan come home faster? Because, this morning kaa-chan told me, that tou-chan is on a very, very long journey, so I can't meet tou-chan for a long, long time. So..." She stopped and showed Ken a happy smile, "nii-san, please tell tou-chan that I miss Tou-chan very much and I'll be agood girl and wait for him to come home!!" She finished her sentences cheerfully. Didn't realize the effect of her naïve words to the brunette.

"H, hai... I'll tell him," He answered weakly and looked at the nanny who just nodded sadly4.

"Yay!! Nii-san, you're so kind!! Thank you!!!" She cheered and ran into her house after bowed to the brunette. The brunette couldn't did anything except stared at her guiltily.

"Then... Please excuse me..." He said softly to the woman and left.

TBC

I can't think other words for it so I don't have any choice except use that word. I know the other meaning of the word though, So if anyone know what is the appropriate words for it, please tell me so I can fix it for next time. Thanks.

Maybe you think that this flashback doesn't have any connection with the story, but it will! So please read it... because it will make things have more sense in the next chapter.

I think I should made a dialogue for Ran/Aya. Because he's the other main character in this story. So, this dialogue is just... to make Aya's presence in this chapter... yeah... something like that. Hope you don't mind!!

Well, The target's wife and family (plus the nanny), should already know about his death but of course they don't tell it to the little girl. Poor little girl...

Author's note:

First, I want to thank everyone who had reviewing the prologue... It makes me have the courage to write this chapter because at the beginning I didn't sure if this story is good or not... so thank to you all!!

As you all can see (or read) This chapter is longer than the previous and I think the next chapter is much longer than this. Well, as I told you above, this story can be rather looong. But please bear with it!!

In this chapter, I don't make too much angst (do I?) and the ending isn't too hanging. But, I will made the ending cliff hangover and I will put more angst in the next (or the next two) chapter. I promise.

Anyway, Pleeeeeeeeaseeeeeeeee leave me a review!! Can't you see that the button is glowing and pleading you with the puppy dog eyes? So please... click it at give me some words to comment okay? Thank you!!!


	3. Wrong Mission

Anyone But Me 

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss... but Ken is mine!! Huahahaha!!!

Warnings : rather OOC, will be a long stories, shounen-ai...

Time line : After Takatori's death, before Gluhen.

**ANNOUNCEMENT** : I forgot to disable an options to receive anonymous reviews for the previous chapters. But, I've just disable it now... So please all... R-E-V-I-E-W me... thank you!!!!!

Thank you for my reviewers :

**Siberian-Orchid** : It's okay to cry... really o gives Siberian-orchid a box of tissue Btw, thank you for keep reviewing and forgive me for not replying to you for your first review... but please continue reading and Review me for next chapters okie?

**Darkfireofforbiddensouls** : You're not rude! Really!! Anyway, I love Ken when he feels guilty... so I think I will make him feel even guiltier and guiltier in the next chapters!

**Amasaki reyoko** : Wow!! I... feel very honored that you feel like that. I guess that means I'm improved... and will try my best to make ,y next chapter better and sadder than this, so please keep reviewing and reading!!

**Ranny Boy : **Well, this is the chapters!! Hope you will like it. And thank you for your review...And more reviews please??

'...' : thoughts 

"..." : speaking

...: small flashback

... : big flashback oO

Wrong Mission 

After he arrived back at Koneko, he went straight to his room. Ignoring Omi's greet, Aya's glare, Yoji's question and the fangirl's blabbering words.

He stared at the ceiling blankly. His mind was still full of the little girl's smiles, her cheerful words, her shining eyes, the way she said that she loved her father very much, and she waited for him to come home...

'She still so small, and she has already lost her father...'

'Yeah...and who do you think the one who did that?' One voice inside his head asked

'...'

'You're the one who killed her father, Hidaka! You're the one who made her can't ever meet her father anymore... Even though she still needs him very much... What kind of person are you, Hidaka? Do you want her to be like you? To suffering like you1?"

'No!!! I'm just doing my job! Her father is an evil! I need to do it! If I don't, many people will suffer...'

'Oh...so you just do the right thing, right? You just sacrificing that little girl's happiness, so that many people can be happy? However, can you imagine, how will she react if she knew her father is dead? Or precisely...had been killed? By the one she called so-kind-niisan?' The voice mocked him.

'I, I... Shut up!!'

'Well, well...can't denied it anymore ne, my dear Siberian? And you said you love kids very much... Can you imagine what will your soccer kids react if someday they find that their fathers killed by you?'

'I killed NEVER EVER their fathers!! They're innocent!!!'

'They ARE now... But, what if they do crimes in the future and you get the mission to kill them? Well... I think I don't need to ask, right Kenken? You will kill all of them without hesitant. Sacrificing their families' happiness so EVERYONE can be happy right?'

'Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!! SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!!!'

'Feel frustrated, Kenken? But, you know I'm right, aren't I? You will...'

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

At his last scream, the rest of his teams and all of the customer in Koneko jumped in surprised.

"Omi-san, Is Ken-san alright?" One girl asked

"He's fine... Maybe he's having a fight in the phone..." The blonde answered uncertainly. "Maybe I should check on him...". He quickly put the flower he had been holding and ran upstairs. "Aya-kun, I'll go check on Ken-kun!!" He shouted to the redhead who just nodded.

"Hey, Aya... what do you think is happening to Kenken? He has been acting weird since last night..." Yoji whispered

"Hn"

Yoji shrugged and left. He should had known better than asked a question to a monosyllabic person.

'Yoji's right. Ken has been acting weird since the mission. Has something happen last night? Does it have any connection with the doll he brought last night?' Aya thought, then he frowned. He was worried about the brunette again. And he didn't like it. 'Why should I worry about him? He's a fully grown man!!' He tried to push the feeling aside. 'As long as he doesn't ruin any mission... he's okay...'

888888

Meanwhile, Omi had been trying to make Ken opened his door and talked to him. But the brunette was still very stubborn.

"Please Ken-kun... I know you need to talk..."

"Omi, just go away!! I want to be alone right now..."

"No!! I know something's wrong! I just want to help you... Open the door, Ken-kun...please..."

"I'm fine!! I'm really fine!! Just...kinda fucked up... okay? Why don't you just continue your jobs in koneko or doing your homework or anything..." Suddenly Ken's tone weaken and Omi noticed it very clearly.

"Has something happen when you went to his house?" The younger boy asked softly.

"Yes... No! No! No! Nothing's happened! I'm really okay! Just leave me alone! I'll be fine later" The brunette answered hastily.

Omi sighed. He's sure that something's happen when the brunette went to the target's house. But he also knew, that he couldn't made the brunette talked if Ken already took a stubborn action like this. So he stopped to pursue the brunette. "Okay... but if you want to talk about anything, you know where to find me..." then, he went downstairs. Knew that Ken wouldn't answer.

"Hey Omi, How's Kenken?" The lanky playboy asked his younger friend when he came down.

Omi shrugged. "Stubborn as usual," he answered while picked up some Dahlias and continued his job.

"That's mean, he's alright" Their leader joined the conversation and ended it. "Get back to work," He ordered sharply.

"Aye, aye, fearless leader," The oldest member in Weiss grumbled, but quickly back to his job.

88888

"Siberian, 3 guards on your left"

"Roger, Bombay"

Two days later, a new mission had come. At first, Ken didn't want to join the mission. But, Manx had told them that this mission required all of them, so he didn't have any choice but join the mission. Fortunately, Manx said that they only had to eliminate the target not the guards. They just need to hurt them so they didn't block their way. Then, he just hoped, he wasn't the one chosen to kill the target.

"Siberian. Go down. The target is there. Kill him and quickly go back here".

Unfortunately, this time fate didn't stay at his side. He was the one who was the nearest with the target's location.

"Is there anyone else beside me?" He asked hopefully.

Silence for a moment. "Nope. Abyssinian is on one floor above you. Maybe he can catch up with you about 9 minutes again."

The brunette sighed. That's mean he was the one who should did it. There was no time to be hesitant. So he quickly ran and went down to meet the very unfortunate man.

The man inside the room looked very startled when he saw a man who ready to take his soul.

"W, who are you?!!" He asked while his hand tried to search for his gun.

Ken's eyes widened. The scene in front of him brought his current nightmare turned into reality.

'Same question...'

W, who are you?!!

'Same action...'

His hand tried to search something to protect his life

'I killed him...'

...tell...her...I...love...her...

'She smiled to me...'

You're so kind, nii-san!!

'I took her father from her...'

Tell tou-chan that I miss tou-chan and please come home quickly!!!

'I, I...Should I take another child's father again?'

I love tou-chan very much!!

'I took the happiness away from such a little girl...'

Tou-chan is the best!!

Tou-chan...

Tou-chan...

The brunette didn't even realized, that the scared man's expression had changed. He smirked coldly while pointing his gun to Siberian's heart.

"You should know better than trying to kill me young man..." He whispered.

...And he shot.

88888

Aya's POV

"Abyssinian, where are you?"

"In the same floor as Siberian now," I answered shortly.

"Hurry up and get Siberian!!" Bombay's voice turned worried.

I frowned. Has something happened to Siberian? Again? He's way too naïve, careless, short-tempered, and there're many more. If a mission had been ruined, the first suspect in my head is him. That's why I rarely allowed him to go on solo mission or go to a mission without me. I doubt anyone can handle the problems he often caused.

'Is it really the only reason you won't allow him to go a mission without you? Aren't you too worried about him? Moreover, you think you 're the only one who can save him?'

"What's wrong with Siberian?" Better ignore the stupid inner voice. There are many things more important than listen to it.

'It because you know that I'm right, Fujimiya. You're afraid to admit it, right?'

'Ignore it and it will shut up by itself' I try to calm myself. It really starts to get on my nerves.

"I can't get contact with Siberian. I don't know what's happening to him. He doesn't respond to me at all! Moreover he's in the target's room now!" His voice is hysterical now.

I'm nearly get hysterical too. Ken what have you done this time?! He has been acting strange since the last mission. Maybe let him join this mission isn't a right decision at all. What is he's hurt? Or maybe he's still fighting with the targets right now? But he doesn't usually gets this long... So something _must_ be happening to him right now. Damn it Ken! Can't you do one mission without make me worried at all?

"I'm heading there right now".

"Good. And please contact me when you've got him"

"Hn.."

I raise my speed and run to the target's room. I can't hear any sound at all. Even though I've already stand in front of the door. That makes me even worrier.

BANG

I kick the door which open easily. I look up and I see Ken... standing motionlessly in front of the target. I don't know what've happened to him. But then I see...that the target has already pointing his gun at Ken.

I stared in horror.

And he shot.

TBC

1. In CD drama, Ken was said to be an orphan. So yeah... I just wrote it down.

Author's note:

Fiuhhh!!! It took me a long time to finish this chapter. At first, I want to write it as 2 chapters. However, then I see that the first chapter doesn't have any cliff hangover at all. So I merge them... So, please tell me what do you think about this chapter. Okay? Send me a review or even a mail. I'll accept it gladly.

By the way, I don't think I can update the next chapter soon, because I will move to Singapore next week and My school will starts next week too. The reason that I can update this 3 chapters in 2 weeks is because I don't have any school at all so I can writing fanfic all the time XD. Anyway, I will continue this fic for sure. Just not too fast okay? So, please keep reading and don't forget to _review_. Thank you very muchieeee

Once again... Review puliiize? I need something to keep me writing... well, I'm a very, very lazy girl, mind you. So please give me support!! o


	4. His death, My worries

Anyone but Me

Disclaimer : Not mine… if it's mine, it will be yaoi all the time…

Warnings : rather OOC, rather long and shounen ai…

I'm sorry for all my reviewers because I can't reply you reviews this time because when I move to Singapore, I can't use internet too long so I can't remember all your reviews and reply it here… I'm SO SORRY!!! But I promise I will reply in the next stories…so please keep continue reviewing… ONEGAIII.. thx!!!

"…" Speaking

'…' Thinking

His death, My worries

"Ken!!"

Abyssinian pushed his friend's unmoving body aside. But he was a little bit too late. Even though the bullet didn't Ken's heart, but it hit on his stomach directly.

"Ken!!!"

His teammates didn't even screamed or even snapped his eyes in pain. But his body jerked when the bullet landing perfectly, digging through his stomach.

The redhead could only see in disbelief when the blood splashed from the brunette body and for his horror his teammates didn't even flinch.

Fortunately, he snapped back to reality on time to saw that the target had prepared his gun again. This time he pointed it to him.

Aya quickly unsheathed his katana and rammed it into the man's body before he could even blink. "Shi-ne" Hi hissed, not screamed the word as usual. He's too worried about Ken to even scream.

He hastily kneeled at Ken's side, tried to bring his consciousness back, but he failed. The brunette's physical condition made him very worried. He's breathing harshly and sweating badly. His hands shook and his body trembled. But the only thing that made him terrified was the brunette's eyes. It's…blank… so unfocused. It looked like that his soul had already left him… made the brunette a living doll…

"Siberian, Siberian!! Can you hear me? Siberian! Snap it out! Siberian!!" He desperately tried to wake the brunette up while his hands tried to stop the bleeding, but once again, he couldn't.

Aya had been worried more than ever now. He frantically tried to get in touch with his other teammates. However, the line was fuzzy.

"Damn it Bombay!! Hurry up and answer!!"

"…hzz...hzz…crack…-kun! Aya-kun!! What's wrong?! Have you find Ken-kun?" The blonde boy had been really terrified now, if he wasn't, he wouldn't call his leader by his name.

"I got him. Call Balinese and ordered him to get here. NOW!" He tried desperately masked his panic. Although he could speak in same coldness as usual, his voice was shaking badly. Same as his hands, which now had already covered by the brunette's blood. He didn't dare to imagine what will happen to the brunette if the help was late.

"Ro, roger. He's on the way now!"

Aya gritted his teeth. He should have known that something's wrong with his teammates. He had been suspicious that something happen in the last mission. But he ignored it… and now… this was the consequence.

'I'm the leader… I should've known…' He looked at the unconscious brunette. "What happen, Ken? This is just not like you!! You've never been so…dead like this before… What's wrong with you?" He whispered slowly.

Minutes passed away, and Aya had been worrier and worrier. The brunette's body's condition was going worse and worse. But, he couldn't do anything and the lanky playboy from Weiss hadn't come yet.

"Damn it! He growled frustrately. If he still doesn't show up in next 2 minutes, I'll kill him for sure!!" He nearly had a nervous breakdown. He was worried, furious and raged. The situation around him didn't help to soothe him either. He could feel the stickiness from the brunette's blood which seeped to his mission gear and wetted his hands. The brunette's blank expression and the smell of dead in that room only made his temper worse.

'Breath, Fujimiya!' He tried to calm himself. 'Breath!! Yoji will come soon and Ken will be okay… Just…stay calm…'

"Aya!"

Aya's head automatically snapped up. He never felt that happy when he saw his playboy teammates. "Yoji… what takes you so long?!" He asked in a harsh voice but he couldn't hide his relief.

"I'm really sorry. How's Ken?" The lanky playboy noticed their leader easement in the way he spoke despite the cold tone.

"Help me bring him outside. Has Bombay called Kritiker?"

"Not yet," Yoji shook his head but kneeled down to help Aya lift up Ken. You didn't tell him about Ken's condition". His words reminded Aya that he forgot to tell Omi because his mind was full of worries.

"Hn… so tell him now," He ordered. Now that his teammates had come and helped him, he could collect his shattered mask back. Even though the brunette's condition hadn't been better, at least he didn't have to worry alone now.

"Yes your majesty…" Yoji tried to lighten the mood. Then he quickly talked to his other teammates, 'Bombay? Balinese here. Hurry up and contact Kritiker. Siberian is on a bad shape here… But don't worry, he's still ok… Ken!! Omi, call them NOW!!"

Both of the trained assassin stopped immediately when suddenly Ken's body went rigid and his harsh breath stopped… then he became limp… His eyes which were widened and had a blank stare earlier closed slowly…

"Siberian?!! Siberian!!" The leader of Weiss finally lost control of his temper. His mask he just tried to collect back, shattered instantly when he saw a pair of emerald eyes closed and the tension of the brunette's body left.

Sure he had been very anxious when the brunette's eyes stared blankly without and expression, but he even much and much worrier when they were closed like this. He even like the harsh breathing and the pool of sweats body before better than lifeless body like this. At least it showed that Ken was still alive.

And now?

Both Balinese and Abyssinian tried to find a pulse or anything that can be a life sign from the brunette's limp body.

No pulses…

No breaths…

No moves…

'Ken... you can't be dead. No!!! You can't just dead like that!!! You can just leave us because of your stupidity in the mission!! I won't let you die!! Please Ken… don't leave us… DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!!'

"Damn it Ken!!! WAKE UP!!!"

TBC…

Author's note:

WAIIII!!! At least… new chapter… I'm sorry that I'm taking too long to update it… Well, as I told you before, I'm going to Singapore to study… so I'm very very busy… that I can't even type a chapter and post it… Well, once again, I'm very sorry…

Maybe the next chapter will take a longer time because my school business will start at December…. So… I'm apologizing first… but please… keep reading and reviewing… THANK YOUUU!!!


	5. Light

Anyone but Me

Disclaimer : Not mine… if it's mine, it will be yaoi all the time…

Warnings : rather OOC, rather long and shounen ai…

I keep my promise!!! These are my reviewers for the two last chapters :

**LadyK Na-No-Da** : weheee… you're right… Kenken is just sooo… lovely to be tortured… and isn't Kenken made for be tortured?

**HeeroDuo4eva**: I'm sorry about my grammar mistakes… really… English isn't my mother tongue so I'm not really good in English… but I'll try my best!! And for your second review… uhm… Dunno 'bout it… still haven't decide if Ken will be dead or not… anyway, keep reading n' reviewing!!

**darkfireofforbiddensouls**: thank you very much… I'm glad you're still reading mine … And for the cliffhanger, isn't it nice to have cliffhanger sometimes?

**carrothien**: hehehe… yeah… Ken is the most suitable guy to be tortured and then… I agree with you, it's so much fun to torture him so… I think I will torture him some more in the next chapie..

**Ranny Boy**: Sangkyu for your compliment… you really make me blush you know… thx for your support… and I hope you keep reading this…

"…" Speech

'…' Thought

Light 

Ken's POV

Light. So bright. Where am I? I can't feel anything… What's going on?

"…berian!!"

What's that? Someone's calling me? But… I can't see anything… It's too bright…

Nii-san, please tell Tou-chan…

Ah, that girl's voice again… She wants me to tell her father? Yeah… her father has already _died_… He died in my hands. So how can I tell him? I'm sorry little girl… I don't mean to take him away from you…

Nii-san, please…

She's begging again. What should I do? Does she want me to join his father in the other world? I'm sorry… I can't go there yet… There's many things I still have to do in this world… protecting the innocent… killing the bad one… doing mission…

Mission?

Yeah, right? I should have been in the mission right now… I still have to eliminate the evil to save the world… and I still have to take one child's father again… shouldn't I?

Or maybe I can stay here forever… So I won't have to kill… won't have to see anyone sad anymore… Maybe I…

"Damn it Ken!! Wake up!!!"

Who is that? Who is calling for me? Eh, why? Why is the light start to fade off? No, No!! I still want to stay here! No! Don't pull me away from here!!! No! No! No!

"NOOOOO!!!"

"NOOOOO!!!"

Both of the assassins stepped back in shock, but their shock was quickly changed into horror when the brunette's mouth suddenly threw up more and more blood while he screamed hysterically.

"No…"

The scream had weakened… But it didn't make Aya and Yoji felt relieved… They even felt much worried. Afraid that if the brunette's scream had stopped, he would go back to his current state before… _dead_.

They threw glances to each other and nodded. Then Aya quickly scooped the brunette's body into his arms while Yoji tried his best to stop Ken's blood flowed out from his body, afraid that if the blood kept flowing, there would be no blood in Ken's body anymore…

"Aya-kun!!! Yoji-kun!!! Oh My God, Ken-kun!!!"

Omi's hysterical cries greeted them as soon as they went out from the building. To both of their relief, the Kritiker doctors had already came and quickly brought the brunette to the ambulance and went to the hospital.

Without saying anything, Aya quickly ran to his car. He was more than worried about the brunette's condition. He had been nearly dead before… no he _was_ dead before… Who knew what would happen to him next…

'Ken…'

"Matte, Aya!!" Yoji's hand quickly restrained him when he was about open the car's door. "What do you want, Kudou?" The redhead growled. He had no time to argue when Ken's life was still in danger.

"You _can't_ drivein situation like this, Aya. Your hand is shaking and I'm not sure that you can even focus on anything right now. Let me drive." The oldest member of Weiss commanded and took the key from the redhead's hand.

Aya gave him a very death glare. But he obeyed. He worried about Ken more than his car. Anything could wait until he had already made sure that Ken was okay…

Yoji sighed in relief. At least, his leader didn't argue and waste time. He quickly followed Aya entered his Porsche and drove as quickly as possible…

There was no time to waste…

-tbc –

A/N :

Sorry for take so much time in adding this chapter… I just started reading Harry Potter fanfics and I was too absorb in reading those ffs… and as a result… I put away this story for quite long time… My busiest week also has just started… However, I will try my best to not ignoring this story… so please keep reading and don't forget to review because those are the only thing that make me keep writing!!! Sankyuu naa!!!


End file.
